


Escape from the city and follow the sun

by AutumnSpicePudding



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, M/M, Rain, Romance, Sexual Content, Storms, but yeah, i did this at ike 3am so it sucks, i will improve, it's just a ficlet because larry is hurting me recently, so please be nice, this is my first work on this website
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2600858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnSpicePudding/pseuds/AutumnSpicePudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis likes the sound of the rain after, when they're lying there, breathing heavily. It's stopping, and only a faint trickle is heard. Louis watches the drops slide down the window, making patterns on the glass as he makes patterns on Harry's chest with the tips of his fingers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape from the city and follow the sun

Louis likes the rain. Not in the "dance outside in it" type of way, but. He likes the way it looks on the pavement, the way it creates ripples on the surface of various puddles and other bodies of water. The way it slowly runs down the window with a soft pitter patter sound, mixed with Harry's breathy whines as Louis kisses him upside down and inside out, making them both forget, if only for a short moment, that that they aren't just two ordinary boys, free to do as they please. They have a reputation to uphold, after all.

"Lou," Harry whispers, and he may be quite a bit taller and be the man a lot of young girls think about when they touch themselves at night, but to Louis, he is what he's always been: Little Harry. Sweet, young Harry, with wide eyes and a loud laugh and large hands and gangly limbs. Harry, with his cute curls and floppy fringe (Louis thanks the stars that the bandana phase has ended) and wet lips. Harry, with his pale thighs and nervous fidgeting and soft skin. 

"Sssh," Louis murmurs, because they have both changed a lot, but at the same time, they haven't. He still pins Harry down to the bed, he still leads the way, and Harry still wriggles eagerly and is still pliant in Louis' hands. They're still Louis&Harry, and that will never change.

Louis knows everything there is to know about his boy, you see. Knows how he's always nervous at the start, even years later, even when they've done this a thousand times. Knows how he'll close his eyes before opening his legs just that little bit wider. Knows which parts of him are the most sensitive, and what parts to avoid completely. Knows how he trembles and keens softly, just before he comes. Louis knows Harry perfectly. 

Harry knows Louis, too. Knows how he'll always be soft with him, and make him comfortable. Knows how he licks his lips and swallows before pushing in. Knows how his hands are warm, yet rough against his skin. Knows what sound he makes when he's frustratingly close, but can't seem to get there just yet. Knows how to clench his muscles /just so/, to make him shudder and moan in the prettiest of ways. 

Louis likes the sound of the rain after, when they're lying there, breathing heavily. It's stopping, and only a faint trickle is heard. Louis watches the drops slide down the window, making patterns on the glass as he makes patterns on Harry's chest with the tips of his fingers. 

"The rain's stopped," Harry murmurs after a while. Louis hums, softly, looking up at him. He's beautiful, like this. Louis loves that he's the only one who will see him this way; flushed and cuddly and warm and happy.

"I love you," he whispers, and Harry smiles. 

"I love you too," he says, voice soft and fond.

Louis likes the rain. It reminds him of Harry, of this, of them. It's like a message, every time, a little pick-me-up: They're going to be alright.


End file.
